The invention relates to a plug with a bushing and with an insulating body arranged in the bushing in the position of use, as well as with elongated contacts, which are held in perforations or boreholes of the insulating body, wherein a contact is arranged as a ground contact parallel to the other contacts within a perforation or borehole, which has a lateral opening for an electrically conductive retainer spring that fixes the ground contact in the position of use in its perforation or borehole.
Such a plug is known from EP 1 275 173 B1 and has proven itself, because it is simple in production and, for a one-part construction of the insulating body, it allows the fixing of the contacts, whether contact pins or contact sockets, in a simple way.
Here, EP 1 275 173 B1 also produces the possibility of grounding one of the contact pins with a retainer spring, thus, using it as a ground contact and in this way simultaneously also fixing it in the axial direction of its profile within the insulating body. The retainer spring provided here has two spring arms engaging and surrounding the ground contact in a locking manner and must be inserted radially through a lateral opening of the insulating body after the insertion of the ground contact. This makes the assembly more difficult, because the contact pin is fixed in the correct positional arrangement only when the retainer spring, on its side, is mounted. In addition, the contact surface on the spring arms is relatively small.